powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Pixel Beasts
R Production Synopsis Plot Characters Rangers Zyuoh-red.png|'Red Ranger' Emilio Zyuoh-redgorilla.png|'Red Ranger Gorilla Mode/Scarlet Ranger' Emilio RedRangerWhaleMode.jpg|'Red Ranger Whale Mode' Emilio Zyuohh-red.png|'Female Red Ranger' Natalie Oceanson and Glitter Glitter ZyuohGorrilla.png|'Female Red Ranger Gorilla Mode/Female Scarlet Ranger' Natalie Oceanson Zyuoh-blue.png|'Blue Ranger' Marianita Zyuoh-yellow.png|'Yellow Ranger' Andy G Zyuoh-greennnn.png|'Green Ranger' Faith Zyuoh-white.png|'White Ranger' Johanna OrangeDNARanger.jpg|'Orange Ranger' Anne BrownRanger.jpg|'Brown Ranger' Y PurpleDNARanger.jpg|'Purple Ranger' Natalie Oceanson ZyuohTheWorld.png|'Female Triple Ranger' Sophia Isa Zyuoh TheWorld.png|'Triple Ranger' Charlie B NavyDNARanger.jpg|'Navy Ranger' B GoldDNARanger.jpg|'Gold Ranger' Majo JetstreamRanger.jpg|'Indigo Ranger' Lucia ZyuohCheetah.png|'Cheetah Ranger' Caro ZyuohFox.png|'Fox Ranger' Natalia Zyuoh-Butterfly.png|'Pink Ranger' Dari ZyuohWolf.png|'Silver Ranger' Isa of Speed ZyuohRhino.png|'Black Ranger' Isa of Wisdom ZyuohCrocodile.png|''' Amber Ranger''' Isa of Strenght ZyuohSnake.png ZyuohDolphin.png Hyper Hyper Mode Allies * Lucia * Pablo *Glitter Villiains Supporting Characters Morphin Calls Rangers (bar Triple) Rangers: Pixel Morpher! Activate! 'Pixel Morpher: (Ranger's Respective Animal) Rangers: Energize! Morpher: (Tarzan-like yell in singsong voice, plays music) Rangers': Unleash the Power! Hyper Mode Rangers: Hyper Mode! Triple Ranger Triple Ranger: Triple Morpher, Initiate! Morpher: Triple! Triple Ranger: Energize! Unleash the Power! Morpher: Wow! Wow! (Rhinos/Wolf/Crocodile)! Roll Call Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms * Pixel Morpher ◆ * Pixel Blaster/Pixel Saber ◆ * Triple Flash Morpher Multi-Use Devices Individual Weapons & Team Weapon * Eagle Saber * Rule Breaker Communication Devices Pixel Phones ◆ Vehicles * Pixel Headquarters Bionic Abilities These are superhuman abilities developed by Lucia and Emilio, which are given to students of Emilio and Lucia's Ranger Academy. List of Bionic Abilities Zords * Extreme King Megazord > ◆ ** Pixel Extreme Megazord ** Komori Pixel Zord ** Pixel Beast Megazord (*Kirin*Kuma*Mogra)> ◆ *** Kuma Pixel Zord *** Pixel Beast Megazord ( *Kirin*Mogra) ◆ **** Pixel Beast Megazord ◆ ***** Pixel King Megazord ****** Eagle Pixel Zord ****** Shark Pixel Zord ****** Lion Pixel Zord ***** Pixel Wild Megazord ◆ ****** Elephant Pixel Zord ****** Tiger Pixel Zord ◆ ****** Gorilla Pixel Zord **** Kirin Pixel Zord **** Mogra Pixel Zord * Whale Pixel Zord * Condor Pixel Zord * Panda Pixel Zord Alternate Combinations * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3 ◆ * Pixel King Mgazord *1*7*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*8 * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*8 ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*3 * Pixel King Megazord *1*7*4 * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*3*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*2*4*Kirin * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*4*Kirin ◆ * Pixel King Megazord *1*5*3*Kirin ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4 * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*3 ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*5*4*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*3*Mogra * Pixel Wild Megazord *6*2*4*Mogra * Poxel Wild Megazord *6*5*3*Mogra ◆ * Pixel Soar Megazord ◆ Episodes # Lucía´s Invention (Part 1) # Lucía´s Invention (Part 2) # Long Time No See # Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow # Gorilla´s Power # Arrival of a Megazrd # Eli´s Return # Blue´s Gone Crazy # The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again # The Destroying Machine (Part 1) # The Destroying Machine (Part 2) # You've got a Book-ing With Trouble # Crush-ing with the Bear Zord # Deal With an Alien # Oh No! My Nephew! # Black With Evil (Part 1) # Black With Evil (Pärt 2) # Black With Evil (Part 3) # Black With Evil (Part 4) Cast Stage Shows Video Release Toyline Video Games Trivia/Notes * The episode titles were decided in this order: ** 1. Lucía´s Invention ** 2. Eli´s Return ** 3. Long Time No See ** 4. The Destroying Machine ** 5. Gorilla´s Power ** 6. Arrival of a Megazord ** 7. The most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again ** 8. Ding! Ding! Ding! Blue Vs. Yellow ** 9. Blue´s Gone Crazy ** 10. Crush-ing with the Bear Zord ** 11 You've got a Book-ing With Trouble ** 12. Oh No! My Nephew! ** 13. Black With Evil ** 14. Deal With an Alien *** The episode title The Most Beautiful Day of My Life... Again is a reference to the TV show The Worst Year of My Life Again. *** The episode title Black With Evil is a reference to the MMPR episode Green With Evil *** The episode title Deal With an Alien is a reference to the PR Samurai episode Deal With a Nighlok * Since Emilio acquired Gorilla Mode, he has only used his Eagle mode in ground battle. When a Zord battle aproches, he passes on his Eagle powers to Glitter temporaily and becones known as the Scarlet Ranger, for Glitter to control the Eagle Zord. When Emilio gave his sister both his Eagle and Gorilla powers, she did the same when the Zord Battle approached. See Also References